


Groundhog Day

by alynwa



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the 2012 HODOWE Challenge on fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog Day

Napoleon was reviewing agents’ reports and personnel files while his new partner of six months, the Russian Illya Kuryakin, was typing up the report of their last affair. They were enjoying a quiet early afternoon after having flown back to New York from Oregon on the red – eye after spoiling the plans of a local despot to acquire a nuclear weapon so he could alter the balance of power. Napoleon signed off on Dancer and Slate’s report and glanced at his calendar so he could write in the date. “Oh, today is Groundhog Day. I need to find out if Phil saw his shadow.”

 

Illya looked over those gigantic horn – rimmed reading glasses he favored and asked, “What is Groundhog Day and who is Phil and why do you care whether or not he saw his shadow?”

 

“Punxsutawney Phil is a groundhog who lives in Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania and every year on February 2nd, when he comes out of his den, the town is there to see if he sees his shadow. If he does, there will be an early spring. If he doesn’t, then there will be six more weeks of winter. Or, maybe it’s the other way around. I never remember.”

 

Illya was staring at him with a very confused look on his face. “Wait. _What_? You are telling me that Americans care if a groundhog sees its shadow? And, make a holiday of it? You are making this up!”

 

Just then, Charlene came through the door with mail for both of them. She handed it off and then picked up their outgoing interoffice mail. Before she could leave, Napoleon said, “Charlie, today is the 2nd. Please, tell Illya what that means.”

 

“Sure. It’s Groundhog Day, Mr. Kuryakin. That’s when Punxsutawney Phil looks to see if we’ll have an early spring or six more weeks of winter.” She giggled coquettishly. “I haven’t heard yet if he saw his shadow; I’ll watch the news at lunchtime to hear.”

 

The Russian’s eyes widened. “This nonsense is reported on the news?”

 

Charlie smiled shyly as she turned to go. “Yes, if you want, I can…tell you what was reported later. Over drinks, perhaps?”

 

Napoleon grinned as he watched his partner blush ever so slightly. _I can’t believe that he can’t believe the women here find him so attractive!_ he thought.

 

“Um, no, thank you, Charlie. Napoleon and I have work to do.” He glared at his partner with a look that said _Don’t you dare contradict me!_

 

“We do have to work this evening. Sorry, Charlie,” Napoleon said. They watched her wiggle her hips out the door.

 

Illya sighed and pulled the finished report out of his typewriter. “I am hungry, Napoleon, let us go to the Commissary for lunch.”

 

Smirking, Napoleon thought _I bet you are! At least one of your appetites is addressed regularly._ Aloud, he said, “Good idea! I can watch the news and find out if Phil saw his shadow.”

 

Exasperated, Illya exclaimed, “ _Again_ with the groundhog? You Americans have too much leisure time.”

 

Napoleon laughed out loud as he led the way down the hallway. “Maybe, we just like wildlife.”

 


End file.
